Something's triggered
by cookieslike
Summary: She is the perfect girl with a rich family from America, he is a problematic guy with a difficult past. When she moves to London, she will realize her life has changed for ever. Rating: T/M (May change in future chapters) Pairings: Taang and Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

_"Something's triggered _  
><em>when I look at you"<em>

**Prologue  
><span>****Welcome to London**

_-June has the most defined ass of all Europe. -_ The red graffiti highlights with all his audacity over London's avenue bridge.  
>Not too far away, an eagle, sculpted long ago, has undoubtedly seen the guilty but will never talk. Above the sculpture, like a little eagle being protected by the raptor claws of marble, a young man not much older than twenty-one, was seated there in all halcyon.<br>His bald head, his neck lifted and a cigarette in his mouth, the sunglasses in his eyes. A beautiful smile, although not many had had the luck to appreciate it.  
>In front of him, he saw how the cars stopped in a threatening way before the traffic lights. Aligned like in a race. A New Beetle, a Micra, an american car not much identifiable, an old Punto. In the inside of a Mercedes 200, a thin finger of small nails gives a little push to a CD. From the lateral speakers a song with a delicate tone suddenly comes alive. The car starts moving again, and she was wondering -Where is the freedom?- But does it even exist? At least she knows one thing for sure: she would like to get rid of her cousin Meng, that from the back seat, she repeated over and over again "No, not that song! Change the tune, I'm falling asleep here!"<br>Unlike her, Meng has lived her whole life in London. Her childish attitude made her look younger than she was. She was a year and a half years older than her, of tan skin and dark brown eyes. Her curly hair made her braids look messy with a big amount of hair, and bangs covering her eyebrows.  
>The Mercedes stops just in the moment the bald man throws the cigarette away. He made his way down the marble stairs, fixes his jacket and then climbs up to them blue motorcycle. As if by magic, he found himself between the cars. His right Adidas changes the way.<br>The sun has ascended in the sky, is a beautiful morning. She was going straight to the school, he hasn't gone to sleep yet. A regular day. But they were both before the traffic lights. And that is why this day will not be like any other day.  
>Red.<br>He looks at her. The window is open, and she takes her head out. A dark bun reveals in parts her soft pale neck. A delicate but decided side face, light green, tender, serene eyes, as she rested her chin in her arms. Such calm in her captivates him.  
>"Hey!" She turns to him, surprised. He smiles, standing next to her, over the motorcycle, his broad shoulders, hands of paler color for the summer time. "Won't you like to give a ride with me?"<br>"No, I'm going to school." she replied in a dry tone, turning her head back to the front with the intention to ignore him.  
>"Then don't go, conceal a little no? I pick you up in front."<br>Her face remained serious, but did not bother to give him a quick fake smile. "Sorry, but I have given you the wrong answer. I do not want to go with you." After that, she turned back, ignoring he was there, or at least she tried to ignore it.  
>"Come on, we'll have fun." He insisted, and it was getting on her nerves. Though she had to admit, that his voice, being all flirty, was giving her the chills.<br>She scoffed, and made a light shake of head "I doubt that."  
>From the inside of the car, she heard a long low sigh, probably he was giving up, and she wanted that. "Who knows." But his tone remained cheerful "I could solve your problems."<br>She scoffed once again, trying her hardest not to look at him. She needed to remain uninterested if she wanted him to go away. "I don't have any problems."  
>He smirked a little, taking his sight to the front. "I doubt that."<br>Green.  
>The Mercedes 200 accelerates forward, leaving the man with smirk fading away in the distance.<br>"But who was that? Is he a friend of yours?" her father turns to his niece from the driving seat, but waiting for no reply from her, he turned to his side where his daughter was "Did he bother you?"  
>"No Dad." she replied after giving a long sigh of relief that it was over, but smiled when she turned to her father "He was just a dolt."<br>Her father, Lao Beifong, was the owner of an important international company of metals in America. Because of an opportunity to make business in Europe was presented to him, he decided to move to London taking his wife and daughter with him. He was of medium height, tan and eyes of a dark green color, the appearance of one of the richest men in America – probably from the whole world. Because of the high class of society she lived in America, she has had the obligation to behave like a girl from her class – a well mannered young lady – living the opportunities many people yearn to have, money, jewels, power, a life of big salon parties and private schools. Coming to London did not mean a change to that life, but she has yearn for another type of life.

The Mercedes 200 stopped at the entrance of the new place she will spend her last year of high school. An old but renewed beige building with a giant clock hanging in the middle tower, long stairs in the middle – enough number of stairs to make exercise in the morning – and big trees around the building. A building big enough to hold a moderate number of female students, but not as big as the school she used to go back in America.  
>"Goodbye Uncle Lao." Meng's cheerful tone sounded like an echo to her ears, internally grunting as she grabbed her books and bag to open the door of the car, a little slower than Meng – who had closed the door of the car. She opened the door of the Mercedes 200, taking a foot out ready to leave, until a strong tanned hand holding her arm called her attention. "You know that your mother and I want what's best for you." Her father told her in order to show his support to his daughter, the words that came out in his calm and low tone were tagged as an <em>-I want to support you-<em>, but she would add another tag next to it saying _-In our way.-_

A well-faking smile and a "Bye Dad" was enough to satisfy the Metal Industries owner, as he took his hand back in the wheel leaving his daughter standing at the entrance of the institute. With a book in her left arm –pressing it with her chest to keep it from falling– and her bag hanging in her right shoulder she looked up at the building rethinking about her freedom, and where did the wind take it as she first stepped out of the airport. The wind blew on her as she walked up to the stairs, heading up to her first class –Architecture– that would be at least something she would like. Her passion has always been drawing, architecture was her first option for college, however her parents had other plans for her future, way different than hers. Her own future meant independence for her, for their parents it meant otherwise.

She made her way into the classroom 215, the way the classrooms were placed by number was the first thing she noticed in her first day in the institution – the number one's were down, and the number two were up – luckily for her she would not have to make long walks, from down to up and viceversa in each two or three classes. Walking upstairs inside and outside of the building to reach the room 215 made the pale girl sweat more than she expected, the cool breeze and the heat of the sun were like a to-sweat machine for her. Her uniform was of a poor color –grey– her skirt up above the knee no more than three inches, a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie, and a darker grey – almost black– blazer with two small buttons that kept her from showing her white shirt. She put her books and bag in her desk to fix her bun and to take her blazer off as she started to feel the heat of as more of her now female classmates made their way inside the classroom.

"You might want to put your blazer back." Behind her, a girl a little taller than her with the same tan skin as her cousin, a single braid that did not miss the loopies from both sides, smiled to her as she began to put her books in her own desk. She seemed as a person to trust, with her blue eyes that radiated innocence, like a girl that has never done any mischievous act in her life, the type people would point at to describe as a perfect girl.  
>She stayed in silence, no word nor sound came our from her. Just wondering in her mind -Who is this girl that is telling me what or what not to do- but the tanned girl only giggled at her suddenly silence, missinterpretating it for shyness. "You must be new around here, I haven't seen you around in the institute before."<p>

"Sorry but why should I put my blazer back?" She eyed her in a serious way, unconciously answering her question. "Now I'm not saying I'm an expert in meteorology, but as far as I know it is _not_ cold outside."

The blue-eyed giggled once again and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in the way "Yup, you must be the new girl. American right? You definitely have the accent." She saw her taking a seat next to her desk without putting her blazer back. The new girl had just decided to ignore her. She sighed "It is in the dressing code. First class is obligatory to wear the blazer inside the classroom."

"Dressing codes?" She remembers having dressing codes in her latest institute, but in her perspective wearing the blazer as obligatory was unreasonable. "Why would wearing a blazer inside the classroom must be obligatory. Isn't that stupid?"

"Well the climate is quite-" the bell rang interrupting her.

The rest of the girls had already sat down incluiding the girl she was talking to, and she did the same. "Good morning, silence." A woman not younger than fourty-five years old made a quick appearance to the front of the classroom "Silence." she said louder, preparing the books she was carrying and placed it above her fancy wooden desk, that was located at a few distance from the entrance.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Katara." the girl sitting beside her smiled, in which she returned in a weaker way and continued to prepare her book.

"Toph."

"May I?" A girl from her age opened the door to enter, but stopped when she found the teacher already inside.  
>"Late." The woman coldly said as enough saying for the girl to understand the memo, and she did. The girl with light brown hair made a face and closed the door after being denied to enter the classroom.<p>

Her face remained calm and serene, but her mind was demanding between answers and questions the action she just witnessed and took her sight up to the clock with roman numbers that was placed above the blackboard, and started making calculations. The bell rang at 7:55, the class officially starts at 8:00. The girl entered the classroom just a minute late. Oficially, Toph Beifong has started her first day in the institute with tougher rules than the ones she was used to in the institute back in America.

As if her mind was read by the girl next to her, she turned her face to her and found Katara smiling. Unlike the other smiles she had given her minutes earlier, this smile was different, it was regular as if it had no happiness nor sadness, as if it had no meaning.

"Welcome to London..." she said.


	2. Aang

_"He never forgot,_  
><em>and he never forgave."<em>

Agile and fast, dark like the night. Light and highlights goes and comes around in the tiny windows of his motorcycle. He arrives to the square, slows down to make sure no one is on his right side, then holed the street at all speed.  
>"I want to see him, it's been two days since we last spoke." An attractive grey eyed girl and pale skin and graceful buttocks imprisoned in a pair of cruel dark jeans, smiles to her friend, a dark green eyed as tall as she is but even more voluptuous than her.<br>"Oh Onji, you know how it is, just because he has been with you doesn't mean you two are dating."  
>Seated in their motorcycles, they smoke a cigarette trying to increase their egos and to make themselves look older.<br>"And? His friends have told me that he rarely calls."  
>Jin chuckles and shook her head. "And you think you can trust his friends?"<br>Onji places her cigarette down and raised an eyebrows when her friend next to her gave her a smile, as if she had gotten the victory on something she said– and she did.  
>Closer to them, with motorcycles of an equal potency as their muscles. Zuko, Smellerbee, The Duke, Sokka, and many more. Names unlikely of difficult past. They don't have a defined work. Some of them have no wealthy in their pockets, but they are friends and go around the city searching for fun. That is enough. Besides, they enjoy fighting, and that never leaves. They are in the square, seated over their Harley, over their old 350 Four with the four original mufflers, or with the classic four in one– which sound is even louder.<br>"You all must know, that yesterday has been six months since Sokka and Suki are together and he decided to celebrate it on his own." The youngest member of the group made a pause to what they were doing. A feminine voice that had nothing to do with her appearance. Hair short to her shoulders and no makeup on her face.  
>"Not true Bee." said Sokka, a tanned man, probably the oldest of the group, blue eyes as the color of the sea and a short ponytail. A shirt lighter than the color of his eyes that revealed his tanned muscled arms.<br>"Yeah right." the feminine voice continued "They saw you eating a pizza. Is it true you want to work it on your own?"  
>Unlike the rest of the group, Sokka was the only one dating. Suki was a beautiful woman. Short length hair barely touching her shoulders, a creamy tone skin and eyes of a darker blue than his. She possessed the personality of a mature woman although she was a few months younger than him –which is why his partners have offered their help to take the couple's relationship higher, even though they did not know how that could have lasted this long.<br>"I need to start making progress.." Sokka shrugged and looked away as if he was in search of something.  
>"Aww.. Our little ponytail warrior is making progress." A young male voice mocked the tanned man with a pinch on his cheek.<br>"Leave him alone Duke, he's still too sensitive." mocked Smellerbee with arms wrapped around her.  
>"Is 'The Duke' " he corrected her with a low growl.<br>"Whatever." Smellerbee rolled her eyes ignoring the glare her comrade was throwing at her.

Suddenly, a roar breaks the air. A motorcycle arrives in the middle in big rumble, slowing the gas shortly after he reached the group. "What's going on?" he asked as his feet touched the ground to hold his balance with the motorcycle.  
>"Nothing, Aang." Zuko, an man two years older than him acknowledges his arrival with two pats on his shoulder. "talks too much but makes little move."<br>Aang gets down from the motorcycle and takes his jacket off, circling his vehicle to wrap an arm around Sokka's shoulders and steal the beer his friend just opened.  
>"Hello Aang."<br>"Hi."  
>Sokka pouted as he watched his just opened beer being drank by Aang and in return he threw his hands in the air in exasperation –which Aang shamelessly ignored– and turned to Zuko who ignored him as he addressed the bald man in all seriousness.<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"Around."<br>Zuko shook his head in disbelief.  
>"So you just show up after two weeks and only say that you've been 'around'?"<br>"Guys, guys! The chin-ups is about to begin, competitors are allowed." The Duke interrupted their conversation with an exalted emotion.  
>When Aang's face leans down after giving a long and last sip, his grey eyes found Onji's grey eyes.<br>"Hi."  
>Her full lips, of paler color, move imperceptibly at pronouncing her greeting in a low tone. Her tiny white teethes brightened at the same time her beautiful grey eyes try to transmit all her love, needlessly. Aang walks to her, staring into her eyes. Unable to keep the stare, Onji looks down, blushing at the intensity of his grey eyes, and unable to move, or to do something, or to cease such strong beat of her small heart.<br>"Hold this."  
>He hands her his jacket and his watch, and with a delicate smile he lifts her chin in a gentle touch, making her look at him. Onji watches him walk away, then tightens her hold in his clock, bringing it close to her ear. She feels that light buzz, the same she once listened to days ago under her pillow, while he slept and she spent some minutes contemplating him in silence. In that moment, though, the time seemed to be stoppable.<br>Aang climbs nimbly until reaching his destination, a marquee. Taking his shirt off along the way. Zuko, Sokka, Smellerbee and The Duko following behind him. The last one to arrive, was The Duke, who bent on his knees, tired, announcing himself as the referee. Once united there, a dozen of well trained muscled bodies are prepared over the marquee. Hands in front in parallel, tensed faces, swollen chests.  
>"Let's go! One! …Two! …Three! …Four! …" The Duke shouts, and every competitor bend their arms with no effort, each time faster and decisive.<br>"Come on Duke! Go faster, I'm falling sleep!"  
>"Ten! Eleven!"<br>"What can you say to a guy like that?" Jin asks her friend, Onji, as she watches the back with the tattoo of a long arrow running through his spine.  
>"It'd never be a 'no'"<br>"Twenty-two! Twenty-three! The first has fallen ladies and gentlemen!"  
>Aang descends easily. His muscles swollen. His heart beating with all power, though still slow and serene. Not like back then. That day his young heart began to beat faster, like a mad man.<p>

- 2 years ago -

_It was an afternoon like any other, the setting sun radiating its rays through Aang's window._  
><em>"What note you're gonna get Aang?" A woman, beautiful and with younger appearance than what her years could tell, appeared behind him wrapping her arms around him. "Excellence?"<em>  
><em>"Ofcourse." Aang, with a more innocence appearance, smiled up to the woman as she felt a gentle kiss on his cheek.<em>  
><em>"I'm going out for a while. Do you need something?" In that moment, he felt the woman growing tense around him, but he ignored it, and stared up into her eyes –of the same color as his– and denied with his head. <em>  
><em>"Well, in that case wrap up. Is freezing outside." <em>  
><em>A laugh echoed around the room. The woman fixing his hairs and putting a wool cap on his head – which he takes out later and messes with his hair once again.<em>  
><em>"Yes Mom."<em>

- Present time -

"Fifty-seven! Fifty- eight! Fifty-nine! Sixty!"  
>The Duke keeps shouting, with every number he counts, each man give up and let themselves fall. Aang was not one of them. He kept ascending and descending, his body sweating, but not aching. He never forgot, and he never forgave.<p>

- Flashback -

_The room that once was touched by the sunlight, now was dark with the curtains closed. The closet opened and a bag of clothes in the bed. Aang was walking around the room, closing the drawers with a violent force that it seemed like the bureau will break at anytime._  
><em>"Yangchen, are you sure you don't have any knowledge if your son knew the man he punched?" <em>  
><em>"No, I didn't even know they have met."<em>  
><em>From the entrance of the room, Aang stood there, angry, disappointed, but mostly sad. He watched his parents and the lawyer, but his eyes were fixed in his mother.<em>  
><em>"I'm leaving. From now on I'll stay with Gyatso."<em>  
><em>He didn't wait for anything to be said, it was settled. He turned around and walked away with a bag hanging on his shoulder, and he didn't turn around. In that moment he wished to be nobody, the judge that met him in the tribunals once a month, his father who has being living in a lie, his grandfather, neither the man he punched in desperation… He just wanted to run away.<em>

- Present time -

"Ninety-three! Ninety-Four!"  
>The shouting became louder, the excitement could not be hidden. This time it was only Aang and Hide, a man as young as him with a dark shade of hair. They were sweaty, and the press ion behind them was big, especially for Hide, who has been champion for consecutive months.<br>"Hide! Keep going-!"  
>Aang roared as the count kept going, watching Hide tired and with sore muscles. He had descended but he couldn't ascend again.<br>"Ninety-eight! Nincety-nine!.."  
>This time, the countdown became a chorus as the spectators joined The Duke as they watched in amusement how Aang and Hide were able to have lasted that long. But it wasn't until the ninety-nine, that they were already clapping and cheering as Hide let go of the bars and Aang ascended for the last time.<br>"Hundred!"  
>The crowd roared in excitement, cheering and throwing drops of beer as they jumped.<br>"And we have a new champion ladies and gentlemen! Hide has been desthroned after two years!"  
>Zuko, Sokka and Smellerbee surrounded Aang throwing their fists in the air in victory.<br>Aang shouts in madness. In the square an outbreak occurs in reply to such shout: The motorcycles leave in all gas. Sokka starts kicking the shutter. Zuko throws the beer against the floor. As if by magic, the motorcycles starts moving. Zuko, Sokka and the others climb on them in a rush, jumping over the seats, while the silencers drop a white smoke. Some can makes some noise while rolling, the girls go back home, except for Jin and Onji –who is more in love than before.  
>The Duke walks closer to Aang.<br>"Nice match, eh."  
>"Not bad."<br>Aang replies, putting his shirt on.  
>The rest of the motorcycles stopped next to him, indifferent to the cars that beeped them in their way through.<br>"There is a party at the high zone. Is one of the buildings that is surrounded by the gardens."  
>"But, will they let us in?" asked Sokka.<br>"I know one of the guests."  
>As they continued talking and making arrangements between themselves. Aang made his way in slow steps to Onji, who still carried with her his jacket and his watch.<br>"You're not coming?"  
>She hands him his jacket, and he made a move to grab his watch when she moved it out of the way, smirking at him. "I'd rather make sure you stop by tonight."<br>Aang stared at her, raising an eyebrow at this new behavior she was taking. Without saying anything else, he let himself being dragged by his friends, pulling him to a new direction that was not unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter takes place two weeks after the first chapter. Ver little explanation about Aang's past is shown in this chapter, but I will reveal the rest of it in future chapters.


	3. At the end of the day

**"Love me or hate me,**

**both are in my favor."**

A cozy apartment, with big windows that gave the view of the light of the streets. Beautiful paintings fixing the lack of color of the walls. Four speakers in the corners spread a well mixed CD around the hall. The music wrap the guests into a high environment that, while they speak, they would not stop following the beat.

Beside the groceries table, a graceful lady with a daily bun and a short white dress stood there watching nowhere in particular, but her gaze was lost in the crowd, lost in her inner thoughts.

"Has anyone told you that you look gorgeous in white?"

She gasped and chuckled with a smirk playing on her lips as she recognized the voice of the person who blinded her, and the tanned color of her hands were hard to miss.

"Katara!"

She exclaimed, turning around and wrapping her hands around the shoulders of her taller friend friend, in which she mirrored her actions, both happy to see each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming."

"True. But, Toph, the party was full of gays, nobody to impress. I made Haru to bring me here."

"Haru?"

"A new friend. There he is, chasing Teo."

Katara pointed to two men, one of them was taller than the other and more good looking from Toph's perspective. Meanwhile, the girls began to walk, slower until they reached the other side of the hall, where the music was lower.

"But tell me, how was your date with that college guy you said you met?"

"Well you know how it goes, we talked, watched a movie. The usual. Romantic movies are definitely not my type."

"Wait, so you are telling me that nothing interesting happened?" Katara stopped walking, grabbing Toph by the arm making her stop in her tracks as well. Her smile falling in disappointment, she was –in fact– waiting for a big story to tell, but throughout the two weeks of getting to know Toph, she knew that getting to impress this girl was not an easy task to accomplish. "Like, I don't know, a first kiss maybe?"

"You want to know what's your problem Katara? You think the world is a fantasy story of love. Well guess what? It's not!" Toph exclaimed, in an exhausted, mocking, low tone knowing she could pick on her friends easily, like stealing a candy away from a kid. She took the chance to take two drinks from the waiter passing behind their spot, not caring the way she grabbed them, or if she almost made the waiter fall with the drinks by the way she grabbed them.

She offered one cup to Katara and after she took it, she gracefully gave a sip to her drink "You should really stop reading those books of yours before they mess up with your mind."

"My mind is just fine, thank you."

"In that case, let's make a toast for your fine mind."

" – And for your progress in wearing something else than green."

"_Salud!_"

A delicate sound of a crash of cups filled their ears as they brought the cup to their lips, tasting the drink of a weak flavor of champagne. Katara, becoming aware of the background music, put the half-full cup of glass in the closest spot she could find, after realizing that her favorite song was being played.

"Oh Toph I love this song. Come on, let's go with Haru and his love interest."

Katara's smile reappeared, and started to drag Toph with her –who almost dropped her cup– but stopped when she felt the paler girl standing her ground like a rock with no interest on moving.

"And interrupt their flirting? I pass. Besides, you know I don't dance."

"Can you try to make an exception? Just for tonight. Do it as a_ 'thank you' _for choosing your dress."

Toph sighed, and Katara made the puppy-eyes that would make anyone fall easily into it with the big blue eyes she had. Yet, it was amusing how these two know each other by the time of only two weeks. They knew their tastes and distastes. Just like Katara knew Toph's favorite color is green –and use it in everything– Toph knew Katara's favorite color is blue, like the tone that matches her eyes. But both knew that they were also different, Katara fixes her hair different each day for different occasions, Toph did otherwise. After only five days of knowing each other, Katara made the decision to make changes in Toph, tonight she had made progress in her dress, the only thing missing is her choice of hair, that sometimes it made Katara wanting to take that bun off instead of begging her to let her hair down, but that was something Toph would hardly change, the bun has become a part of her, it made her feel insecure to leave her house without the bun on. At least for tonight she had covered the bangs, for Toph that was a big deal.

"Look. You go and dance with your new friend, don't ruin your fun because of me. Besides… I have a few words to exchange with someone."

She switched her eyes to the other side of the room, as if she was looking at someone. But Katara knew that she was only pretending in order to put an endpoint to the situation, but she didn't argue about it. Instead, she shrugged, rolling her eyes even though she knew the action was missed.

"Fine, but don't complain later that I didn't invite you. Your lose."

Toph looked at her, chuckling and shaking her head as she watched the brunette dancing her way to Haru and Teo, not too far from where they were standing. But little did Katara knew, that Toph was _indeed_ looking at someone. Since the moment they stood there chatting Toph stole quick glances to that someone.

She gave a last sip to the drink and put the cup down next to Katara's, and through the whole process she never took her eyes off him. Making her way through the wild dancing crowd, she began to look away, driving her pale green eyes from one corner to the other, picking a slow pace and a natty remove of hair placing it behind her ear once she stepped out to the courtyard, where the lights of the large pool was the only thing that illuminated the area. Her elegant sandals made sound with the wooden floor as she walked through it until reaching the rail that separated the property of the house with the exterior, giving Toph a beautiful sight of the dark sky that made her pale skin glow with the light of the full moon.

She waited patiently as she leaned forward putting her arms as a support from keeping her from falling, as she contemplated the night and the few stars, listening at the same time, as other feet made contact with the hardwood in a slow pace, the same pace that matched the beating of her heart.

She looked down as a hand surrounded her thin waist, getting lost into the sensation of his touch and the accent of his deep voice.

"What can I do to have your forgiveness?"

"I've spent days searching for an answer but there is none."

"Typical women."

"See? That '_typical'_ of yours ruins everything."

Her tone raised in the last sentence, lifting her chin up in dignity.

Satoru, a man of few years older than her had caught her attention since their meeting at the movies. He was heads taller than her, of honey eyes and curly hair that would make anyone want to mess with. He was the type of man Toph Beifong would want, they type she would want to kiss every time he crossed her eyes, the type she would like to share her first time with.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Toph turned around, looking into the eyes of the man who stole her first kiss in their first date, only to give him a mocking smile and an answer Satoru did not expect to get.

"_Tonight_?"

He chuckled, looking down for a few seconds mimicking her smile. "Always."

* * *

><p>"Yue, your brother called. He said he's coming with a couple of friends."<p>

Ty Lee, a girl that looked childish yet attractive in the eyes of men, approached a girl with an incredibly light hair that highlights the tan tone of her skin. "But I am an only child." Her confused girly tone did not reach the ears of the other, who doubtlessly went to answer the door that was being knocked with no pause bothering the ears of the guests near by.

Ty Lee, the owner of the house and the main reason the party had taken place, opened the door slowly, as eyes of confusion and curiosity glanced at the men standing outside the door.

"Yes?"

"**Helloooo.**" The men said in unison, matching their tone with their own rhythm, as their eyes traveled from the girls' head to toes.

"So.. Who is my brother?"

"Sister?"

"**Sister!**"

The young men, not much older than twenty-one, did not wait for the door to be fully opened, and instead, began to make their way inside the house in pure excitement, one by one walking in, some louder than the others. Not minding the stares the other guests were throwing at them.

"The groceries are over there if you want.-"

Ty Lee pointed her finger to the table full of groceries as they were passing one by one. Her voice disappeared as the last member of the group walked inside, greeting them with a smile after throwing his unfinished cigar to the ground. Stealing the eyes of the two women as he made his way inside, following his friends from behind, and just like them, he did not mind the glances either.

The group spread around the house with different objectives. The Duke went straight to the DJ, with Smellerbee pushing the DJ away and giving The Duke the place to keep it going; Sokka went outside with a bottle of foam spreading it through the whole pool until leaving the bottle empty; Zuko, instead of joining his friends, he locked himself inside the room where he found the bed full of purses; Aang on the other hand, remained calm talking to Smellerbee and Longshot, who were talking about Hide's anger after he had been defeated by Aang minutes ago, they were the ones talking and laughing, but he just listened and laughed along, driving his eyes elsewhere until he fixed his gaze in something that caught his attention.

He patted Longshot's back as he made his way to the window where he could look better. His eyes were fixed on a couple standing on a wooden bridge above the pool. His grey eyes fixated over the girl with a white dress, walking gracefully as she made her way through the tall man in front of her trying to pass him by. Aang smiled at the view. Chuckling after recognizing the female figure, giving him a flashback of a Monday morning, two weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Katara was trying to pass through the crowd, after the party began to play wilder she decided to take a breath and get the thing she needed to feel more comfortable for the night, so no embarrassing incident could happen. She reached the room she was trying to get to, sighing in victory as she opened the door but the view before her stopped her.<p>

"Close the door." Zuko whispered, motioning the girl who interrupted his action with the purses to close the door, waving his hand before the sound of the door closing reached his ears and his attention went back to the purse in his hands, but the sound the high-heels made with the floor. He looked up from the purse and took his time to look at her. Her short blue dress matched the blue color of her eyes, and her tan skin intrigued him until she listened to sound of her chuckle. Mimicking him to do the same.

"What do you want?"

"My purse."

"Suit yourself."

He brought his attention back to the purse, continuing to sculpt it, avoiding the speed his heart started to take at each slow step the girl made.

"I can't. A jerk beat me."

Zuko looked up once more, she was forcing a smile, watching the purse in his hands taking the full realization that the dark tiny purse in his hands was hers. Zuko chuckled at the irony, throwing the purse to her hands, shaking his head as he looked into a wallet she had taken from it, ignoring Katara's look, as she raised an eyebrow watching a stranger sculpting her wallet.

"Your mother never told you that is not correct to sculpt into a lady's purse?"

"I never met my mother." He removed a bill from the wallet, looking up at her as she indiscreetly closed her fist hiding an object in her hand. "But I might ask yours to a date."

"Aha. And do what?"

Zuko grinned, throwing the wallet back to her catching it easily, taking a look inside. "You can't just go around with fifty euros only."

"That's my pay week."

"_Was_."

"Then I'll starve for your fault."

If there is something Katara and Toph had in common, was the value of their time. Not wanting to waste her time with him, Katara turned around to make her way to the door, without realizing that she just hit the right point in him. Zuko was quicker than her, and grabbed her arm to stop her from giving a step more towards the door, but knowing girl's psychology he knew that that would not be enough. He stood in front of her blocking her way. His honey eyes glittered when looking at the blue of her eyes. Watching her closer was not enough to realize the real beauty the woman possessed.

"If you want, I invite you to eat dinner. What do you say?"

"The problem is" she stepped closer, inches away from him "that when I pay, I like to choose date."

Katara pushed him away, hitting his chest with her purse leaving it in his hands, putting enough distance between him and her to step aside and walk away.

* * *

><p>Aang doesn't take his eyes off her. The girl smiled to the man in front of her, exposing her white and beautiful teeth. Even from afar he could still feel the intensity of her eyes. Eyes pure and deep. The girl nods following her escort to the drinks. Ironically, Aang became thirsty for something to drink.<p>

Satoru, guides Toph through the crowd, barely touching her bare back the dress cleavage had. Toph greeted some of her friends in the way in. They arrive to the table and both took separate ways, Satoru went to the kitchen that was behind the table while she stayed there, not wasting time in serving her own drink. Unexpectedly, a man appeared behind her, almost making her jump by the sudden tone of his voice.

"I see you are taking care of your problems."

"Excuse me?"

Toph shrugged her right shoulder, almost touching her ear, at the sound of a voice near her, in reaction to the chills the voice sent down her spine.

"You don't remember?"

She put the glass in the table, turning around to face the owner of the voice that somehow seemed to know her, but when she looked at him she began to wonder how. His grey eyes staring down at her, and his unique yet simple tattoos were completely unrecognizable. She didn't say a word, however, her confused look was enough for Aang to get the memo of her lack of memory.

"I took you to the school two weeks ago. Well, in fact, I escorted you like royals."

And then it clicked. Two weeks ago, the first day of school, a man around his age was hooked to the window of her car as she was driven to the institute. However, now standing in front of her, without his sunglasses and without his motorcycle, she was now able to contemplate his height and his eyes.

"Ah. It was you who wouldn't stop talking bullshit." She leaned her hips to his direction, making the distance between them grow thinner. Her low tone, and the last word of her sentence made him grin.

"No. I was only suggesting a good time. But now looking at you more closely, I didn't miss anything." Aang started to run his hand through the line of her neck, until Toph slapped his hand away.

"Look Baldy, if you kee-"

"Baldy?" he chuckled, shaking his head "So we're starting with nicknames now, because I can start calling you dog-face in that case."

Toph rolled her eyes, and turned around. With her back facing him, Aang chuckled as he traveled his sight from the end of her dress to the bare part of her dress, revealing a part of her pale back. "It always work with girls like you."

Toph scowled, turning her head around with a raised eyebrow. "Like me?"

A step more was enough to close the distance between them. Aang leaned down, faces almost touching. Toph narrowed her eyebrows as he leaned down, wanting to give a step back but all she found was the table behind her, that with a step back she would trip down or sit her bottom with the top of the table. Realizing this, Aang drove his head to her side almost whispering in her ear "Easy, wanting to loosen."

When Satoru caught sight of what was happening before him, he immediately made his way to the table, with a bottle of wine in his hand. Jealousy running through his blood almost turning his face red when he saw how close they really were. "Excuse me, you want something?" His tone was harsh, but the words were polite.

Toph turned around when Satoru's voice reached her ears, breaking contact with Aang who only straightened a little but did not take his gaze off her, not even when he knew the other was directing to him, but he did not leave him with the word in his mouth. "A coke please. Because I have to drive you know."

In that moment Toph wondered what the hell this guy really want. Although they had stopped the tension between them, not even when she shows him off. Satoru, on the other hand, had his full attention on him. Throwing daggers at the man as he got closer to Toph's hair, but stopped him when he handed him the coke he asked for.

"And you Toph?" he addressed her without taking his eyes off him "Do you want something?"

"No." she smiled "I have served myself. Thank you." The sweet tone she used was music for Satoru's ears, but for Toph's disgrace it did not stop the intruder to step in again.

"See? With that gentleness you are a little less ugly."

"What did you say?"

Satoru stood next to her with a defiant look, but Toph beat him in his purpose. Glaring at him, she turned around taking the drink she had put much delicacy on preparing, she threw it on his face, making the two people standing behind Aang jump in surprise when they felt the drops of her drink spilled on them, but not like Aang, whose face was full of the sweet aroma of the strawberry milkshake Toph had made earlier.

"You are like a child, you don't even know how to drink."

Toph smirked. Satoru laughed and Aang pushed him with abrupt strength that sent him flying above the table, making everything fall above him.

By then, the music had disappeared, with only Toph's worry voice as the only sound of the area as she kneeled down next to Satoru asking him if he was alright. Aang shoved his huntress off as he narrowed at the view under him.

"Aang, are you Ok?" Zuko asked, standing next to him.

"Yes. Take this." He did not say anything more. When Aang handed Zuko his huntress, he kneeled down behind her, and in a blink of an eye, Aang picked her up by her legs carrying her above his shoulder, making Toph shake in anger yelling at him to be put down. In that moment, the men around them began to get close to them to fight Aang for Toph, but Aang's friends were quicker that pushed them away with punches and kicks, while Aang made his way through the crowd walking outside to the courtyard making his way to the pool, with a furious girl on his shoulder that shook more when she realized what he wanted to do.

"No, no, no, no! Please I regret throwing the milkshake to you. I regret it but please!"

"The harm is already done."

If there was something Toph Beifong would hardly ever do, was to beg other people, but when it came to being thrown into the pool, she would always make an exception. But for ears like Aang's, her desperate shout was completely ignored.

The last thing she knew was that she was screaming, the next thing they knew, is that they were both soaked in water, being splashed by the water as they were submerged in the pool. Her dress went up completely with his arm around her waist. The big need to breathe, made Toph shove his arm away taking her head up and gasp in need of air. Suddenly, she felt the same arm around her waist dragging her down again not giving her enough time to keep her breath before being submerged once again.

Meanwhile inside the house, people were screaming and the sound of bottles being crashed with the ground filled the air. The Duke running around in search for Aang.

"You stupid pervert air head!" she yelled in between shivers, not waiting for an answer, swimming her way to the corner of the pool as she complained about the cold water, pulling herself up, out of the pool.

"Ah but is good for the flow of your blood, so your brain will be able to think more clearly. And understand, that drinks are offered and not thrown."

Toph glared at him while she fixed her dress, removing the extra water off her eyes along with the bangs of her hair that she had taken time to pull back. "And tell the designer, that that dress suits you more when it's wet." She looked down at her dress and gasped when she realized that her white dress became transparent, making her underwear visible for Aang, who did not have any trouble to stare at. Having no option but to jump back to the water, Aang made his way out taking his soaked shirt off to dry his face with it.

"You want me to bring you a towel?"

"Fuck you."

"Aang! Aang! Let's go they have called the police." The Duke approached him, gasping for air and relief that he had found him in time, looking in curiosity at him and chuckled when he saw Toph in the pool wrapping her arms around herself. "No way! You actually threw her? For old time's sake, this is to beautiful to be truth. Man..She's such a beau- Hey!" Aang threw him his shirt on The Duke's face, kneeling down as he gave Toph a funny look, which she ignored.

"Just let me remind this foul-mouthed girl, that the next time we take a bath together I'll wash her tongue with soap." he winked.

Angry at the humiliation she was going through, she splashed her hands in the water at his direction continuously until he walked away. Leaving her in the pool waiting for the next person to come around and bring her a towel. She had officially declared this day as the worst since she arrived in London.

* * *

><p>"Why you didn't do anything when that idiot threw me to the pool?"<p>

"How was I supposed to know? In that moment I was calling the police."

From the seat next to him, Toph glared at him after moments of silence since they left the party. She was upset, although Satoru found her in the pool and brought her a towel and after that he gave her his jacket to cover herself, she was in disbelief that he didn't even bother to stop the pool incident.

Satoru became concerned when no other sound but a scoff from the girl was the only response he got. He slowed the speed, driving the car to a stop, smiling of the success of catching Toph's attention quicker than he thought.

"Why did you stop?"

"The real reason I called those idiots was so they could make a distraction so I could spend some time alone with you."

"In that case I doubt Ty Lee would ever forgive you. Is a shame what they did to her house."

"It wasn't an significant harm, she'll just need to clean the floor and fix the sofas."

Toph chuckled, shaking her head. "You are some piece of work."

Satoru chuckled along with her, not saying anything. He relaxed into his seat taking his cellphone out of his pocket, complaining about how miserable the party was. The light of the screen hitting his face suddenly disappeared as in a blink of an eye as Toph,unannounced, positioned herself on his lap putting his cellphone away. Satoru widened his eyes in surprise, asking her what was she doing, but Toph was not the type to express with words. She removed his glasses from his eyes, so she could stare into his eyes better.

Her smile was seductive, not sure if she has put up a smile like that before, and that's something she like about this moment. The view of the city illuminating in different colors, the place, and not to mention, their inexperience. She shook away the irony of complaining about the books Katara read, and now she was beginning to yearn for a moment like this, being able to learn with each other, anticipating the thought that she will be the one to have the control, it just couldn't be any better for Toph Beifong.

"I'm seducing you."

With no further argument, Satoru placed his hands around Toph's hips, as she cupped his face with her cold and pale hands, leaning down her head to kiss the side of his neck. He let her do the work, tightening his hold on her hips as he felt his arousal under her, something that did not go missed by Toph, who grinned in victory as she traveled kisses from his neck to his lips, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. She did not mind her heart beating furiously, or the sound of motorcycles coming in like an avalanche, but Satoru did.

"Wait, stop."

Toph looked at him, both of them breathing in unison. "What?"

Satoru placed a finger on his lips, telling her to remain silent, and she obeyed. Both listening, waiting for a sound to com around. He cursed under his breath when the loud gas of motorcycles were heard from a close distance. Satoru pushed Toph to the side, making her gasp in shock as she was thrown back to her seat. She carelessly fixed her seat glaring at his direction, but her eyes eased when she noticed Satoru's rush on getting his car back on track. "Satoru, what's wrong?" He didn't reply. Instead, he turned the wheel the fastest he could, getting into Toph's nerves.

A deep loud racket, breaks the elegant and harmonious atmosphere that filled the inside of the car.

Scared, Toph turned around to look from the window of the trunk. Her eyes widened and her heart accelerated the speed as she catches the sight of various motorcycles coming behind them in all speed. Hearing Satoru curse once again and feeling the vehicle go faster, she turned to him decisive on getting an answer to what was going on, but her loud and desperate cry seemed to reach deaf ears.

"Satoru what's going on?!"

Satoru doesn't reply and keeps driving, putting more pressure on the gas. But the motorcycles were still there, hunting them like prays, at both sides of the vehicle. Zuko goes faster and Sokka –who was sitting behind him– kicks the front door of the car, leaving a big bruise on the door, while Smellerbee breaks the bluff with a metal stick. The motorcycles leaned at a high speed, hitting the car with all their strength.

"Fuck! They're destroying the car."

"For our sake, tell me what's going on! Why are they chasing us?"

"Don't worry Toph, I have it under control."

Satoru presses the bottom of the window, opening in half. "Hey!" he yells, trying to remain calm and especially the speed of the car. "This is my uncle's car, and if any-" a spittle from Sokka now lied in Satoru's face.

"Yuhuu, I hit a hundred points!" Sokka stood up behind Zuko, raising his hands in the air as a sign of victory.

Satoru, in despair, dries his face with a cloth he found near by, more expensive than Sokka's gloves. Toph looked in gross at the spittle on Satoru's face, then hits the bottom of the window closing it before Sokka's good aim would hit something else.

"Take the right, probably we'll find the police there."

Satoru throws the cloth to the seats in behind and keeps driving. Involved in an inexplicable rage, he starts laughing like a maniac, as if he was a victim of hysteria.

"You want war? Very well, you'll have war! I'm gonna crash each of you like rats!"

Abruptly, he turns the wheel, the vehicle goes to the left, and then to the right. Toph grabs the car's door knob, terrified. While Aang and the others, noticing the car was going against them, pressed the break lowering the speed.

Satoru looks from the driving mirror, the group is still behind. He hits the break, stopping the vehicle in an abrupt way. The ones that were on the sides could prevent themselves from crashing, but The Duke who was right in the middle, tries to stop the motorcycle but it was too late before he crashed with the back of the vehicle, flying to the front of the car, falling to the ground crying in pain. The rest of the gang watched in shocked what just happened and some of them went straight to pick The Duke up from the ground, as quickly as possible before the car crashed them too, as the car started going again.

"You're crazy son of a bitch!" shouted an angry Sokka as the rest helped The Duke with a now injured knee. All of them were standing around The Duke, the only one who was still in his motorcycle was Aang.

"Yuhuu, I took over those bastards!" Satoru hits the wheel with his hands. He takes one last glance at his driving mirror. Only one car was following from behind. He relaxes. There's no one else. Until it hit him, that he was not alone in the car. He turns to his right, looking at a terrified Toph that kept her eyes to the front.

"Are you ok." He asks worried.

"Stop the car."

"Toph I know I'v-"

"I said. Stop the car."

One of Toph's defined characteristics is her ability to be demanding and she would get the reply she wanted. Her tone was serious, that with a beating heart like hers it was surprising how she could keep her voice still. Satoru did as she said. He parked the car and in a blink of an eye, Toph was already outside, walking in circles with a worry look, and Satoru followed. He let his face be fretted up by the wind hitting his face after soaking his face on water. When he opens his eyes, he found the vehicle in such a mess.

"Shit." He murmurs to himself.

Tired of hearing complains about his car –his uncle's car– she turned to him with a death glare, making her way next to him but putting a safe distance in between, exclaiming the fear she went through while inside the car. "You could have gotten us killed! Did you realized what you did over there?!"

"It's alright Toph. It's over." He didn't have time to finish the phrase.

"Not yet."

A blue motorcycle that had followed them to where they parked, with the lights off to hide himself in the shadows of the night. Before he or Toph realized their presence, he was already standing behind Satoru, taking him by the shirt and pushing him to the ground. When he tried to stand up, Aang was already on top of him, preventing him to make a move.

"I- I'm sorry." His voice shake.

"Sorry, sorry for what? For calling the police or for hitting someone?" Aang started to slap his cheek playfully, over and over again. Watching in amusement as the shaking figure in front of him stole glances to the other side of the car, where Toph was standing glaring at the scene before her, cautiously making her way to them. "He's very sexy, huh?" he addressed Toph with a mocking smile.

"Leave him alone! Stop!" Filled with rage, Toph threw herself over the back of Aang, hitting him with her fist with all the strength she got. "I hate you! You are a beast, an animal. You disgust me!" All the stress she got from the party to this moment was being released in punches that to his surprised were not of an average teenage girl. Aang moved off of him trying to keep his balance and not trip with the girl on his back. He moved around trying to shake her off, but in the back of his head, he couldn't enjoy the moment even more.

"Alright, ok, I'm off." He straightened his back, standing in his full height that to the girl's surprise, her feet couldn't touch the ground until she released him, realizing –seconds later– that the vehicle was already gone. Satoru had left her.

Toph stood in the middle of the street watching the horizon of the way Satoru must have taken. She sighed, tired, in disbelief, feeling her teeth clenching in rage, but she was not going to cry, not for a night like this. Aang, on the other hand, was having a great time. He just laughed at the situation, poking Toph's shoulder to get her attention.

"And he ran away."

Toph glared at him, transferring her anger and frustration to him.

"I also say goodbye." He shrugged and made his way to his blue motorcycle, ignoring the dagger her eyes were throwing at him.

"And how am I supposed to get home?"

Aang didn't reply. He released the clutch, driving his motorcycle in a circle until he stopped next to her, pretending to fix his huntress, knowing that she was staring at him. Miss understanding his actions. Toph looked at the motorcycle and back at him.

"Let me get on your motorcycle."

"What?"

"That you let me get on your motorcycle."

"Eh, no, dear. I am a beast, an animal, I disgust you, and now, you want to ride with me?"

They stood there, in silence for what seemed like hours, exchanging stares. Until Aang released the clutch, driving to stand to her side, at a closer distance, his face became more hard and serious. "I can not let someone like him to take you home. And I do it for you."

Toph rolled her eyes, turning her back on him, her hands resting on her hips as she increased the distance between them, turning to the sides, waiting for some other vehicle to come around.

"Am I right?" he asked, and she ignored him, as if the words were for someone else. Knowing that he will not be leaving any time soon, he balanced his weight with the motorcycle, supporting it with his feet on the ground.

A light appeared on the street, catching the attention of both. Toph's face shone in relief, raising her hand asking the car to stop.

"You want me to take you somewhere, Pretty?" The window of the car opened, revealing a man much oder than her father. His hair was long and grey, old teeth at the cause of too much marijuana.

"And you want me to punch you in the face? Drive." Aang interrupted, giving a threatening glare at the man "Drive!"

Toph didn't say anything, nor did she complained that Aang hurried the man to leave. She didn't want to go with him anyway. After the car teared up, Toph looked to the sides waiting for the next vehicle, but there was none to be seen, not even from afar. Aang looked at her. Even after she spilled her drink all over him, he felt sympathy for her.

He sighed.

"I've had too many fights in a day because of you. Hop on."

In silence, hesitating to tell him where she lived, she sat behind him, finding support on his shoulders as she lifted her leg. One of the main rules her parents imposed in her before leaving the house was to never go in a motorcycle. This would be the first time she experiences a motorcycle, with a stranger nonetheless. Toph wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face on the huntress. Aang released the clutch, only to hold it once again, doing the same three more times until coming to a complete stop.

"Wait, wait. Why do you paralyze me?"

Toph immediately unwrapped her arms off him, raising an eyebrow at him, as he chuckled. "If you wrapped your arms around my huntress I can not drive. Please." Aang lifted the back of his huntress, revealing half of his bare back. She hesitated for a moment, hugging him again, slowly, resting her pale hands in his bare and muscled torso. His skin was fresh, his body hot in the cold of the night. Aang smiled, releasing the clutch fully, taking a regular speed through the streets of London. The wind caressed her cheeks, her bangs drying with the wind. The motorcycle tilts, she tightened her hold on him and closes her eyes. Her heart beating madly. She wonders if it was just the fear of being in a motorcycle. The sound of some cars reached her ears. They were now in a strait street, is less cold, she turns her head to the other side, resting her cheek on his back, without opening her eyes. Then, there was just silence.

"We could stay like this all night, or we could try other position."

Toph opens her eyes and recognizes the surroundings, the same she sees has seen everyday for the last two weeks.

"Sorry. I've never been in a motorcycle before." She gets down the motorcycle. Aang takes a deep breath, following her moves.

"Oh, so I was the first."

In that precise moment, a Mercedes –the same car she was driving to school the day the first saw each other– parks behind them.

"Shit." Toph murmurs to herself, but caught Aang's ears, whose eyes rested on her as she fixed the blue jacket she was wearing and the bangs that placed behind her ears.

"Toph…"

A woman with younger looks compared to her years, stared in disbelief at the actual estate of her daughter, after opening to the to confirm her eyes, the same color as her daughters. Aang smiled at the irony of seeing the older version of the girl. Poppy Beifong, Toph's mother, was a woman of manners, her hair, skin and eyes were the same color as Toph's. Her facial features were well defined. Truly a beautiful woman when she was in her teens.

"Tell me right now you haven't come in that."

"No mom-"

"She had no other choice Mrs. Beifong." Aang interrupted, facing the two women with a smile, stealing glances at the youngest. "The gentleman that was supposed to bring her home left her in the middle of the way. She had no other choice but to come with me."

Behind them, another car parked. The front door opened revealing a tanned skin girl, no one else but her cousin Meng, making her way to them with a smile.

"Hello Aunt, Toph….Hi." She greeted, curling one of her hairs as she ate Aang with her eyes. Toph, as spectator of what she saw, raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at the scene, wondering if it was still legal to flirt like that.

"What part of 'don't leave the house without each other' you didn't understand?" Toph's mother broke the silence in a rage that was noticeable in her tone. She took Meng by the arm, dragging her with her to the car. "To the car both of you." looking at Toph to do the same.

"You are exact same way as your mother. Crabby." Aang whispered in her ear.

Toph rolled her eyes, increasing her pace to reach the car, closing the door behind her, sighing ready to have some peace.

"How do you know him? Did you two hanged out?" Meng asked in excitement, watching outside the window the figure of Aang as he waved goodbye to the vehicle that began to move. Meng waved back.

"Of course not. I don't even know his name." Toph 'pff' at the beginning to the sentence. crossing her arms around herself, looking away from her cousin.

"How could you not? He's handsome, manly, strong. He's hot!" Meng exclaimed bringing her hands together. Raising an eyebrow when she listened to Toph's chuckle.

"Meng, Meng, Meng…My dear cousin Meng." Toph mocked, matching her incredulous chuckle with a shake of head. "When you get to be my age, you'll get to the realization of what real men are."

"Real men?" she chuckled innocently "You mean like Satoru? I think you are the one who needs to fresh up the boat."

After making fun of her men preferences, Toph turned her back on her, leaning her head to the window, closing her eyes as she started to fall asleep.

"You know, sometimes I think you need to relax more. You definitely need more of Aang's type than Satoru's type."

"Is that his name?" a low voice barely reached Meng's ears.

"Aang? Yes. They say that something terrible happened to him two years ago, and that's why he wants to forget about his past." Meng looked up "They say his tattoos have a meaning, but no one knows what is. He has fame of saving your life."

She smiled to herself, turning to her side to find Toph in the same position giving no response. She pouted at the thought that she must have fallen asleep –as usual– but she said nothing else, and mimicked her pose instead.

However, Toph was not asleep, she didn't even have her eyes closed. She looked out the window thinking in everything that has happened in one night. She wondered what had happened to Katara after she left with Satoru, and speaking of him, she wondered how Satoru must be dealing with his uncle after what happened to his car.

The she thought of him. The main reason she had a long night. It was all because of him, he was like the soul of the party, making big changes wherever he went to. Toph smiled to herself, thinking of everything that has happened and wondered if he was thinking of her in the exact same way she was thinking of him.

She had called him an airhead, a beast, an animal,and many others. And he had called her incoherent and dog-face.

But at the end of the day, at least now they knew each other's name.


End file.
